1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick connect and disconnect electrical terminal. More specifically, the invention relates to such an electrical terminal which requires no tools or special attachments for the insertion or removal of electrical wires.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known in the art are many electrical terminals or connectors for electrical wires or the like which use spring-like materials for forming the contacts. Such connectors or terminals are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,916, Otay, Jan. 30, 1968, 4,428,635,Hamsher, Jr. et al, Jan. 31, 1984, 4,468,073, Machcinski, Aug. 28, 1984 and 4,981,432, Kikuchi, Jan. 1, 1991.
The '916 patent teaches a connector having fluid pressure relief. A conductor 28 is inserted in the gap between spring contacts 24 and 25. As seen in FIG. 3, the connector is grasped by the spring pressure of the two contacts. To receive the conductor, pressure is applied through the tube 26 whereby to extend the gap between connectors 24 and 25 as shown in FIG. 2. The gap is also extended to remove the conductor from the connector.
The arrangement taught in the '635 patent comprises a connector for daughter boards. As seen in FIGS. 2 to 5 of the patent, the daughter board is held between contacts 48 by the spring-like pressure between these contacts. In accordance with the teachings of the '635 patent cam, illustrated at 16 is needed to open and close the contacts.
The arrangement of the '073 patent is very similar to the arrangement of the '635 patent. As seen in FIGS. 4 and 5, contacts 16 are spring-biassed towards each other and receive an electrical component 12 between them against the pressure of the springs which then holds the electrical component. As described at column 2, lines 58, et seq. of the '073 patent, a lever arm 50 is needed to open and close the contact of this electrical connector.
The '432 patent teaches a connector wherein each contact 14 includes a closed shape interrupted by a gap, or wire receiving portion, 15. Once again, conductors are maintained in the connector by pressure of the two sides of the gap. A special attachment, comprising the cover 12, is needed for disengaging wires held by the electrical connector as described at column 2, lines 10 et seq. of the '432 patent.
It is sometimes awkward to have to operate special attachments when inserting or removing wires from an electrical connector or terminal.